Who Am I?
by StrykrWolf
Summary: When evidence of Kira's whereabouts turns up on Sarah's doorstep she follows the evidence back to a quaint little town in Maine called Storybrooke. Orphan Black meets Once Upon A Time. Swan Queen and Cophine.
1. A Quaint Little Town In Maine

**Title:** _Who Am I?_

**Chapter One: **_A Quaint Little Town In Maine_

**Rating:**_ K+  
_

**Summar**y: _When evidence of Kira's whereabouts turns up on Sarah's doorstep she follows the evidence back to a quaint little town in Maine called Storybrooke. Orphan Black meets Once Upon A Time. Swan Queen and Cophine._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Sarah Manning, Alison Hendrix, Cosima Niehaus, Helena, Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin or anything from Orphan Black or Once Upon a Time; they are property of their respective writers and networks. _

**A/N:** _This takes place after the season finale of Orphan Black and a possible future Storybrooke. This means that there are parts of the current OUaT storyline but most of it is AU. This idea popped in my head because I love Orphan Black and Once Upon A Time so I thought why not combine the two? All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sarah sat on the couch staring at her tea. Today marked six months since Kira disappeared she scoffed at her own wording, '_She didn't disappear she was kidnapped_.'

She had exhausted every resource she had she even went to Vic who, of course, volunteered to help out. But there was no way she could deal with him so she sent him off on a wild goose chase. The police were no help either because they still suspected her of murder. Tears welled up in her eyes she missed her little monkey and she didn't know what to do. She brought her knees up to her chest and wiped at her eyes.

Just then a piece of paper flew in an open window and floated close to her. She watched as the piece of paper danced around the apartment before it landed on the opposite end of the couch. As she got up and moved closer she could tell there was something different about it. When she saw what was on it, she almost began to cry because she instantly recognized Kira's handwriting '_I miss you mummy._'

Sarah flipped the card over and saw a picture of a beautiful seaside town. With new evidence and renewed vigor she went over to Felix's laptop and typed in directions to '**Storybrooke, Maine**'.

* * *

Helena sat up and let out a low hiss as she put a hand over her still healing gunshot wound. Even with the wound close to being fully healed her chest still stung from the injury Sarah had given her. As Tomas walked in the room Helena quickly glanced from her spot, "Have you found her?"

Tomas smiled down at Helena and nodded. He was afraid that when Helena left with Sarah that she was gone forever. But as soon as he escaped the cage they locked him in he followed them and watched the scene unfold. Now Helena didn't need any convincing as she was willing to go after all of the clones, even Sarah.

Helena looked out of the tiny window next to her and smiled, "I'm coming for you sestra."

* * *

As Sarah was driving she glanced over at her driving companion. Felix was passed out in the passenger's seat and Sarah had the urge to reach over and wake him up. The thought brought a small smile to her face which quickly disappeared as she thought about calling Cosima. The other clone had been busy the past six months. She and Delphine buried themselves in research which really didn't seem odd but what if…nah, she trusted Cosima to tell her if anything was going on.

After hours of driving Sarah finally saw the sign that read '**Welcome to Storybrooke**' and she knew she was going in the right direction. Not that there were any other roads leading into the small town. As she drove through town she saw house after house until she spotted a small diner. Sarah pulled up to it and shook Felix awake, "Oy, we're here."

They made their way inside and saw someone behind the counter. Red smiled at Sarah and waved which caused both Sarah and Felix to turn around to see who she was waving at. Red laughed at the sight and walked up to them, "Hey, I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows but quickly went along, "Yeah, I had to pick up my brother."

Red nodded and looked at Felix, who was critiquing her outfit, "Not bad."

The comment caused Red to grin and Granny yelled from the kitchen, "Don't encourage her!"

"How do you like Storybrooke so far?" Red leaned in, "If you need any extra towels just let me know and I'll sneak you some."

When Red leaned in she had caught a whiff of Sarah's scent then she looked at her closely. '_She looks the same but smells different_.'

Sarah patted her body down and smiled meekly, "I seem to have lost my keys could you do us a solid and get me back in my room?"

"Sure, no problem," Red lead the way to the inn and grabbed the set of master keys. When they got close to the door however Red stopped them, "I smell blood."

Sarah and Felix both gave her looks, "How?"

"Just trust me," Red said as she walked toward the door cautiously. When she opened it she was greeted with an overpowering scent of blood and a room full of it. She instantly took out her cellphone and dialed Emma's number, "Emma, we have a problem…"

As Red talked to a someone named Emma, Sarah and Felix peeked in the room. The latter quickly ducked his head out and walked a few feet away, "I _have_ figured out which parts of a man I don't want to see."

Sarah quickly took out her phone and snapped a few pictures. Then took out an evidence bag from her pocket, she kept a few from when she was Beth, and grabbed a sample. She'd have to send a sample to Cosima something about this didn't settle right. She turned to Felix and handed the bloody bag to him, "I need you to send this to Cosima."

"I am not touching that!" Felix looked down at the bag and scrunched his face. Sarah heard Red saying goodbye and quickly shoved the bag in his hand, "Yes, you will, now go!"

Felix held the bag carefully between his fingers and far away from his body as he hurried off. Sarah turned around just in time to see Red step out of the room, "The sheriff's on her way…where's your friend?"

Sarah pointed down the hall, "He got sick."

* * *

Emma arrived pretty quickly and took a look at the room it truly was a gruesome sight. A splash of silver among red caught Emma's eye as she looked at the body. She picked up the necklace charm with gloved hands and after she examined the object she turned toward Sarah. Emma looked Sarah over carefully and noticed that there was a broken ring on one of her necklaces. She bagged the evidence then walked toward Sarah, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to detain you, Miss…"

"Just call me Sarah and why do you want to detain me?" Sarah took a slight step back. Emma put a hand on her gun and her other hand out to try and calm her, "I just want to get down to the bottom of this."

"And all I want to do is find my daughter," Sarah stepped forward and ignored Emma's posture, "I didn't do this!"

Emma's superpower kicked in and she could tell Sarah was telling the truth even if the evidence wasn't. '_This is just like Archie's-_' Emma cut her own thoughts off and refocused on the situation she was in now. She slowly nodded at Sarah, "Suppose I believe you…"

Sarah went to reach in her jacket pocket and Emma instantly drew her gun. Sarah froze and held her hand out like Emma did moments before, "I have proof I'm just going to slowly take it out of my jacket, yeah?"

Emma kept her gun pointing and nodded then watched as Sarah slowly pulled two pieces of paper out.

"See? This is my daughter she's been missing for six months," Sarah held up a picture of Kira then held up the post card, "Then after I had given up hope this postcard showed up at my house two days ago. I know it's from her...it has her handwriting."

Emma took the picture and postcard to look at them. After she looked at them she slowly put her gun away and looked up, "I'll help any way I can."

Red interrupted the two when she knocked on the door frame, "Emma, I think we have another problem…"

Behind her stood Felix and two new guests: Cosima and Delphine. Felix stood with his arms crossed, "I couldn't send her the sample."

* * *

**A/N 2:** _And that is chapter one! I hope everyone liked it :)_


	2. Welcome To The Clone Club

**Title:** _Who Am I?_

**Chapter Two: **_Welcome To The Clone Club_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Summar**y: _Emma and Red suspect that Sarah's lying about Cosima and Alison but they don't have anything to back up their gut feelings. So they continue on with the murder investigation and begin the search for Kira but will Storybrooke's secrets be revealed along the way? Orphan Black meets Once Upon A Time. __Swan Queen and Cophine._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Sarah Manning, Alison Hendrix, Cosima Niehaus, Helena, Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin or anything from Orphan Black or Once Upon a Time; they are property of their respective writers and networks. _

**A/N:** _Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed the first chapter! I have a headcanon that if Emma and Sarah ever met they are both hardheaded and suspicious by nature and they wouldn't trust each other very easily. Anyway, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

The room fell silent as Emma and Red looked at Cosima. Red was the first of the two to recover and she introduced herself to the group, "Hello, I'm Red the deputy of this quaint little town."

Cosima smiled, "I'm Cosima and this is my girlfriend…"

She stopped and looked toward Delphine who in turn smiled at Red, "Delphine."

Red smiled and shook their hands. Felix watched Red then turned to Emma, "And who are you?"

Emma broke her gaze from Sarah and glanced at Felix, "I'm Emma Swan the sheriff and I'm-."

She was cut off by a voice in the hallway, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

They watched as another person walked in and she also looked exactly like Sarah…and Cosima. Alison walked in the room and nearly screamed, "No one told me there was a body!"

Emma escorted everyone out in the hallway, "Alright, let's go."

She grabbed Sarah and led her out of the apartment, "I need to take you down to the station for some questioning…your friends can come with you if you want."

Felix stopped and turned around in confusion, "On what charges?"

Emma thought back to the necklace charm and couldn't shake the sinking feeling, "Suspicion of murder."

* * *

Emma looked down at Sarah's file, one that she may or may not have obtained illegally, and scratched her head. She looked back up at Sarah, "Uh…hmm…it says here that you were an only child."

Sarah watched as Red sniffed the air and looked at her in confusion. She soon snapped out of her confusion and turned toward Emma. She had to think quickly then an idea popped in her head, why not tell the truth, well most of it anyway, "As you know I was an orphan and was taken in by my foster mum. I had no idea that I had sisters until recently and as you can see we stick by each other…"

Emma tried to use her superpower on Sarah but only saw that she was telling the truth. She looked back at Red who motioned her head toward the hallway. Emma turned to Sarah and forced a smile, "Of course, I just need to talk to my colleague…"

As Emma and Red walked out of the room Sarah watched as Cosima and Alison walked in the room, "Why are you here? In Storybrooke?"

Alison, still looking a bit green, solemnly clasped her hands in front of her and looked at Sarah, "We also received letters."

Sarah looked at Cosima who nodded and they took out their letters to hand to Sarah. She looked at them and covered her mouth with her hand as she read them.

'_Have you seen my mummy? I can't find her_'

'_Can you help me find my mummy? I miss her_'

Cosima slowly stepped closer to Sarah, "When I received this I immediately called you but you weren't there. Then I called Alison and found out she also received one and…well, we figured you received one too so we decided to come to Storybrooke to see if we could help."

Emma and Red listened in on the conversation from behind the two way mirror. Emma stared at the group, Sarah in particular, and frowned, "They're hiding something."

"It's weird," Red began as she stared from Sarah, Cosima, and then finally Alison, "I know a woman that looked like them checked into the Inn but none of them smell like her."

Emma looked at her, "Do you think there could be quadruplets?"

Red shook and lowered her head, "I don't know but I think you're right something is definitely off."

"She looked surprised when she saw the broken necklace charm but I know she's telling the truth about her kid. I just don't know what to think about anything else," Emma sighed.

"You could always investigate both cases but keep Sarah close so you can keep an eye on her. Maybe we can get Regina to help too. She did just win the election and she has access to town records," Red listened as Emma's heartbeat began to increase at the sound of Regina's name. She smiled at the reaction but she'd have to talk to her about later, "We could split them up that way by having her with you, two helping Regina and I can watch over the other two," Red watched as Emma thought then she remembered something, "Do you want me to, you know…"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, but do it discreetly. We don't need outsiders finding out about anything."

Red nodded in return, "I'll see if I can get a scent off of one of Sarah's items in evidence. If she's telling the truth then she definitely brought something of her kids."

Emma watched as Red headed to the evidence room. She thought about her options but everything came back to asking Regina for help. She didn't hate her actually quite the opposite every time she was around Regina or even thought about her, her stomach did backflips. There wasn't time to dwell on any _feelings_ she may or may not have right now so she pulled her cellphone out and dialed the number she knew by heart. After only two rings the distinctly husky voice of Regina answered on the other line, "What do you want Emma?"

Emma loved the way Regina said her name but then she remembered why she was calling her. She took a final look at the group in the interrogation room and started, "I need your help…"

After updating Regina on both the murder and missing child case she was more than willing to help. Emma smiled as she said goodbye into the phone and headed back into the interrogation room. Red was walking back and soon followed her inside. She glanced over at Red and saw that she gave a quick nod.

'_Good, she must've gotten a scent. Now let's get on with this,_' Emma thought as she turned toward the group, "Here's what's going to happen…Cosima and Delphine are going to go look at school and town records with the town mayor. We need you to check to see if anyone matching Kira's description came into town," the duo nodded at their appointed jobs.

Next Emma looked at Felix and Alison, "You two are going with Red to walk around town to talk with citizens. You need to see if they've seen or heard anything on either Kira or the murder case," Felix and Alison turned toward Sarah and the brunette nodded.

Emma watched the interaction carefully then looked at Sarah, "That leaves you Sarah, you're going to go with me and we're going to check out the hospital and school. We are going to put everything into finding your kid but we also need to keep an eye out for the murderer. This is a small town and this doesn't happen often…we don't want any panic."

Sarah didn't break Emma's gaze and nodded. Emma didn't back down either, "Great, let's begin."

* * *

Emma and Sarah watched as everyone crammed into Red's car. Emma walked over to the window and bent down, "Thanks for dropping those two off at town hall. Regina said she'd meet you there. I'd drop them off but we gotta head over to the hospital. Someone stole medical supplies."

"Do you really think it has something to do with the murder?" Red asked as she started her car. Emma nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I'll explain everything when we meet up tonight. Good luck."

"You too," Red smiled and drove off. Emma turned back toward Sarah and walked past her, "We're going to the hospital."

"I thought we were going to the school?" Sarah followed angrily. Emma glanced back and raised her eyebrow, she couldn't help but think how much that gesture reminded her of a certain mayor, so she turned around to hide her smile, "We could but it'd be no use. School's out by now but we can check tomorrow. Hopefully the others will find something."

Sarah crossed her arms, "Why are we going to the bloody hospital?"

"Someone stole medical supplies," Emma said as she sat in her car. Sarah got in the passenger's side, "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"At the crime scene I saw a trail of blood leading to the window. There was also a bloody handprint. It clearly wasn't the victims so I assume it was the killers," Emma said as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the hospital. Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, "How do you know they were bleeding? It could have just been the victim's blood on their hands."

Emma pursed her lips and stared ahead, "There were no other blood trails in the room and the victim was found in his own pool of blood. The blood drops lead away from the victim and the handprint was on the outside of the window-"

A shrill ring broke the conversation up and Emma reached down and retrieved her phone from her pocket, "Hello?...Uh huh…Rumpelstiltskin's?...Okay, we'll be right over."

"Rumpelstiltskin? Like the fairytale character," Sarah said with a laugh. Emma rolled her eyes and turned the car around, "We're heading to _Rumpelstiltskin's_ there as just a break in and the killer might be nearby."

"What makes you think it's the killer?" Sarah asked curiously.

"There was more blood found at the break in. Either the killer didn't steal medical supplies or they did a crappy job patching themselves up," Emma said as she drove. Under her breath she gravely mumbled, "Only a person with a death wish would steal from Rumpelstiltskin."

She didn't mention that people in town knew to never steal from the Dark One even if he had calmed down over the years. If you messed with him you'd better be ready to suffer the consequences.

They arrived outside of the pawn shop a few minutes after they received the call. Emma got out of the car first and went directly inside. Sarah watched as she approached a man leaning on a cane. She looked him up and down, '_People are scared of him?_'

"What was stolen?" Emma asked. Rumpelstiltskin smiled, "Ah, right to the point as always Savior."

Sarah watched as Emma flinched as Rumpelstiltskin called her 'Savior'. '_Why would they call her Savior?_' Sarah thought as she carefully watched the two interact. Rumpelstiltskin lead them over to the glass case that was broken into, carefully stepping over small droplets of blood, "A brass knuckle was stolen…"

Emma looked from the broken case to Rumpelstiltskin, "They could have been injured from breaking into the case. But I do have a question; what does that have to do with-," she stopped her question and glanced at Sarah then continued, "Everything here is that, right?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and turned toward Sarah, "It's from The Fish and the Ring. The girl was able to defeat fate when she found a ring in a fish but I suspect that the person didn't really care about that they just liked the fish design. Isn't that right, dearie?"

Emma looked toward Sarah who shrugged in return. When Emma turned back toward Rumpelstiltskin she her mouth turned down in a frown she had a feeling she knew who was here, '_But how could she survive a gunshot directly to the chest?_' Her frowned deepened when she glanced back up and saw Rumpelstiltskin smiling at her. She turned around and followed Emma out the door.

"So that was Rumpelstiltskin," Emma said and Sarah nodded but her mind was elsewhere, "Yeah…"

Emma looks at the clock "Ah crap"

"What?" Sarah looked around. Emma smiled and started the car, "It's already time to meet up with everyone and you get to meet my son."

"You have a son?" Sarah asked. Emma smiled and kept her eyes on the road, "It's complicated."

A few minutes passed and they pulled in front of city hall. Sarah looked at Emma with confusion, "Your son is here too?"

"I told you it was complicated," Emma said as they walked up the stairs, "Just follow me."

As soon as they walked into the office Emma and Sarah saw Regina, Cosima, Delphine and a teenage boy looking at files. Cosima and Delphine watched as Regina looked up at Emma as soon as she arrived, "Hello Emma, it seems you can be on time."

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm on time…sometimes."

Regina's eyes sparkled as she smiled back. Cosima looked over to Sarah and raised an eyebrow and Sarah simply shrugged. Henry looked up and set his files down, "Ma!"

Emma turned to Henry and smiled, "Hey kid, how was your day?"

"It was awesome! Mom said that I was helping these guys find someone!" He said as he looked from Regina to Cosima and Delphine. Emma smiled and ruffled his hair as he picked up the file again. She then turned toward Regina, "Did you find anything on Kira?"

Regina sighed and shut the file she had as she stood up from her chair, "No, Snow didn't know what she was doing when she tried to run the office. I'm glad I won but it'll take me forever to reorganize these files."

Emma tried to cover up her laugh and only half succeeded everyone except Regina noticed her laugh. Emma walked closer to the group, "We didn't find anything either. Except someone stole something from Rumpelstiltskin."

Regina looked up curiously, "Are there any bodies?"

"No, they escaped his wrath," Emma said, "We were just about to go to the hospital but we took too much time at pawn shop. I'm hoping there is more evidence there."

"You didn't have to stop here dear. I could have taken care of Henry," Regina said.

"I know you could have…" Emma's sentence ran off as they smiled at each other. Sarah coughed to break the silence and this made Regina and Emma blush. Emma scratched the back of her neck nervously, "Oh…um…"

Cosima and Delphine looked at each other and smiled. Delphine turned toward Regina, "How long have you two been together?"

Regina looked down to hide her blush, "Oh…we were never…"

Delphine raised her eyebrow and smiled, "I'm sorry, I must have misread."

The silence was broken when a scream ripped through the nearly empty building.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sarah yelled. Regina ran to the office door, "The only other person here is my secretary. She may be in trouble."

Emma grabbed her gun and stood in front of Regina, "I'll go see what's happening. Please stay here with Henry."

With that Emma ran out of the room and Sarah soon followed after her. Henry quickly ran past Regina and yelled, "Wait, I wanna go too!"

Regina looked on in panic as she watched him run after Emma. She immediately ran after him shouting, "Henry come back! It's not safe!"

Cosima and Delphine looked on in amusement and slowly followed. On the floor in the corner of the room peeking out under a pile of unfinished paperwork (courtesy of Snow) there was a picture of Kira in a newspaper. She was smiling as she looked toward the camera and the date was a week before the letters were sent.

Emma turned around when she heard a noise and saw the group, "I thought I told you to stay inside!"

"I followed Henry out I wasn't going to let him come out here alone," Regina said as she looked around. Emma's eyes softened and nodded, "Keep him inside I don't want him to see this."

Regina glanced behind Emma and she put a hand over her mouth at the site. She quickly tirned towards Henry and led him away ignoring his protests to see what was going on

On the front lawn of Town Hall was a body face down in a pool of blood. On the back of the body were wings carved almost down to the bone.

Emma turned toward Regina's secretary who was shaking at the sight, "Ma'am, I need you to give a statement if you can. Did you see who dumped the body?"

The secretary turned to her with teary eyes and nearly screamed in fright when she saw Sarah, "It-It was her!"

But when she saw Cosima her brows furrowed as she pointed to her as well, "No, it was her…"

Emma looked back at Sarah and Cosima. She couldn't quite understand, they were with them the entire time…

"What's really going on," Emma asked as she walked toward the two clones, "I know there is something you're not telling us."

Her phone's shrill ringtone broke up the intense atmosphere and Emma angrily picked it up, "What!"

"I found Kira!" Red yelled then she asked in a much quieter voice, "Is Sarah and Cosima with you?"

A weight was lifted from Emma's chest as she heard the news but then Red's second question hit her, "Yeah, why?"

She heard Red mumble into the phone, "Alison is with me…but then who has Kira?"

After getting the address Emma hung up her phone and they ran down the street to the abandoned house. They find Red waiting outside Emma walked up to Red, "Are you sure she's in there?"

Red nodded and grabbed Emma's arm as she began to walk away, "It's her…the girl who checked into the Inn. I caught a whiff of her scent Emma. Just be careful, okay?"

Emma nodded then pointed to Sarah and Regina, "You two, come with me. Everyone else stay outside," when Henry went to argue Emma shook her head, "I mean it."

Emma led the way inside the house was empty until they got to the kitchen. In the kitchen they found a blonde Sarah look alike holding onto Kira. Helena smiled at her guests as she took out the stolen brass knuckles. Emma almost sighed in relief, '_At least this psycho doesn't have a gu-_'

A click was heard throughout the room as Helena flipped the hidden blade from the brass knuckles and held it to Kira's neck. She ignored Regina and Emma and kept her focus and Sarah, "Long time no see sestra."

* * *

**A/N 2:**_ That's chapter two! It turned out a bit longer than I thought but I couldn't stop writing. I hope everyone enjoyed it :)_


End file.
